


Pretend you are with him

by sisuf1



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Martian in denial, Sloppy Seconds, martian UST
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13971840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisuf1/pseuds/sisuf1
Summary: Nico is a bit bored of the growing tension between Mark and Seb, and sets his mind in playing a dangerous game.





	Pretend you are with him

Nico enjoys sleeping around the paddock, that is no secret. Just some stress-release after a difficult race weekend. Or a much-deserved celebration on the victorious ones.

He also enjoys getting inside the mind of those he sleeps with on a regular basis. _That_  is his secret.

What can he say? He likes a bit of gossip, and the friends-with-benefits part of the deal makes it easy for him to observe around him and discover lingering glances, not-so-secret pinning, unrequited crushes, established relationships... And that's how he notices the escalating tension between a certain pair of teammates.

 

\---

Mark seeks NIco out after a specially frustrating race, another one Mark got fucked over by his team. His teammate's smug face on the podium making his blood boil. 

Mark doesn't even bother with the bed, he just wants to get inside Nico. Fast.

Up against the wall will do.

He takes the bare minimum time to stretch Nico before picking him up, wrapping his legs around his waist and just getting inside the other man.

Nico knows he'll probably have Mark's fingers bruised on his ass tomorrow... maybe a slight bump where his head hit the wall with the first harsh thrust of Mark's cock inside him, and he loves it.

And Nico knows who is the person Mark is thinking about as he fucks desperately into him.

He knows he's imagining another blond German moaning in his ear "bite, bite, bite, Mark..."

 

\---

It happens once, twice, and then he loses count.

He enjoys getting fucked six days from Sunday by Mark, but he's getting a bit tired of the denial. So one day, Nico decides to change his dirty talk repertoir.

Up the ante, you may say. It could go great, or it could be a disaster, but he thinks it's a risk worth trying.

 

That night, Nico finds himself, once again, pinned under Mark.

Fully naked, sweaty, sun-kissed from his last visit to Australia, gorgeous Mark, and Nico's resolution falters for a second, because if this goes according to plan, he will no longer have this.

He can't ponder his dilemma for too long, though.

Not when all he can think about is the feeling of Mark's cock sliding in and out of him.

 

When Mark picks up the pace a bit, Nico finally speaks up.

"Yeah, fuck me harder... like that. Fuck me like you want to fuck him".

Mark looks at Nico, surprised, as his hips halt mid-thrust, but Nico just digs his fingers deeper into Mark's hips, urging him to pick up the pace again, and keeps talking.

Now that he started, it's like he cannot stop. 

 

"Are you thinking about him now? _moan_

Wanna have him like this? _moan_

Spread on your bed, _gasp_

feeling deliciously tight around your cock, _yes_

moaning your name over and over, Mark, Mark, _fuck_ , Mark"

 

Mark groans and buries his face in Nico's sweaty neck after the first question, pumping his cock harder and faster with each breathless word.

 

"Yes, think about him coming undone under you, opening his legs wider for you, his hands on your butt, urging you to come inside him."

Mark's rhythim falters at that, and Nico knows he's done for.  

 

Mark thrusts once, twice, and almost collapses on top of Nico with the force of his orgasm, Sebastian's name falling from his lips like it's an accident, and Nico comes, feeling the last spurts of Mark's cock inside him, and thinking about what he's planning to do next.

 

\---

Mark leaves as soon as he's able to stand on his feet.

Granted, he never stays over, but today he seems to be in a hurry to get away. Probably,he has a few revelations to deal with on his own.

 

Nico texts Seb as soon as the door clicks shut.

 

On to part two of the plan...

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this for a few months now... it was supposed to be a one-shot, but seeing as I cannot find the time to write Seb's POV yet, I decided to post what I have so far, and then work on the rest as a second chapter.


End file.
